


Sweet Revenge

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holodeck shenanigans, Jealous Chakotay, Season 5 episode 10: Counterpoint, hard to describe but hopefully fun to read!, sort of a western au but not really, with just a dash of seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: Many thanks to Torri012 for the manip that inspired this!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Torri012 for the manip that inspired this!

* * *

Chakotay squinted against the hot wind, the  
blistering sun glinting off the metal of the ancient pistol in his hand.

Raising it to his eyes, he leveled it, aimed carefully at his target-

“Chakotay?

And nearly dropped it in surprise as Kathryn stepped into the holodeck.

“I’m sorry if I startled you...but you weren’t answering your comm badge, and I was worried... no one seemed to know where you were.”

Chakotay grinned sheepishly.

“No, I’m sorry. I disabled my comm frequency. I just didn’t feel like being disturbed.”

“Oh...I see.”

Kathryn stepped a bit closer, giving him the sweet half-smile he always loved.

“Am  I  disturbing you?”

Chakotay wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Of course not. There’s no problem with the ship, is there?”

Kathryn pulled back slightly, fixing him in a knowing gaze.

“No...but I’ve had a feeling there’s been a problem with you for the past few days.”

“It’s nothing”, Chakotay smiled, attempting to divert Kathryn’s eye before she saw where he had been aiming his weapon only moments before.

“Why a western?” She tilted her head questioningly, absorbing their surroundings.

“One of Tom’s programs. It just happened to be the most recently played... “

Chakotay trailed off as Kathryn’s keen eye finally came to rest on his earlier target: a male, with dark hair and a ridged brow, bound to a tree outside a dilapidated jailhouse.  
He was no longer wearing the uniform of a Devore Inspector, but his identity was unmistakable.

“Tom... had a simulation of Kashyk?” Kathryn asked quietly.

“Not exactly.”

“So this is... “

Chakotay sighed in frustration.

“For lack of a better word, revenge. I’ve been so insanely jealous these past few days I just had to let it out somehow...”

“I had a feeling it was something like that. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t mind telling you now- that’s how I felt the entire time he was on board. Every time he looked at you, devouring you with his eyes... I could have torn him limb from limb and enjoyed it. And then that night... when I knew you were in the mess hall together- I was pacing the floor all night...I couldn’t bear the thought that you and he might be-“

Chakotay stopped abruptly, and a look of horror crossed Kathryn’s face as she read the unspoken words in his eyes.

“Oh, Chakotay, I would  _never_ have let it go that far! Didn’t you trust me?” She asked softly, with a touch of hurt in her voice.

“I trusted  _you_ ..”

Chakotay shot a venomous glare toward ‘Kashyk’, and Kathryn followed his gaze.

Even in a holographic simulation, the smug cruelty on Kashyk’s face was unmistakable.

It was the face of a man who had killed hundreds- a man utterly devoid of sympathy, morals, remorse.

Chakotay felt Kathryn shudder slightly, and he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

“I know I didn’t have any right to feel that way”, he continued softly.

Kathryn cut him off with a warm embrace.

“You had every right”, she whispered.  
“I hated every minute of it- and I don’t blame you one bit.”

She reached up to cradle his face in her hands,looking deep into his eyes.

“And I want to thank you for keeping those feelings in check, just as I did mine. We both knew when we started this relationship that times like this would inevitably come up...when in the line of duty-or for the good of others-we would have to do things we wouldn’t even think of in other circumstances. I hope you can try to understand- just as I would if our situation were reversed.”

Chakotay took her hands, then lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

“I do understand, Kathryn. Truly. I’ll...try not to let it bother me so much the next time...

Kathryn sighed in relief.

“I appreciate that. But...as for this time”, a mischievous smirk began to spread across her lips “I think I rather like the idea of you using Kashyk for target practice. Tell you what. We don’t have to be back on the bridge for several hours-and if we’re going to do have our ‘revenge’, we might as well do it right.”

“Just what do you have in mind?”

Kathryn winked.

“Computer, open parameter adjustment file...”

* * *

In a few moments, the holodeck had become a bustling western town, peopled by Tom’s preset characters, but adapted to the new scenario they were about to play out.

A large crowd was gathering around the jailhouse- it seemed that in those times, a well deserved execution was quite the public event.

Chakotay and Kathryn, now attired in clothing appropriate to the time period-also courtesy of the holodeck-made their way through the crowd to a table that had been set up a small distance from the jail.

Chakotay sat first, and Kathryn planted herself squarely on his lap.

An elderly sheriff character stepped up to a platform, and unrolled a sheet of paper with a flourish.

“Inspector Kashyk”, he read, “You are hereby charged with the followin’ crimes: murder with malice aforethought, spyin’ and deceive’n with criminal intent, showin’ improper attentions to a spoke for woman-the woman of our esteemed law keeper El Chakotay, no less-and bein’ an all around no-count stinkin’ varmint. Yer sentence is death.”

Kathryn and Chakotay both stifled a laugh at the corny dialogue-but after all, they had programmed it in a hurry.

“El Chakotay, are you prepared to perform the execution?”

“I am your honor.”

The crowd murmured approval.

‘Kashyk’ glared at Chakotay with cold eyes, and Kathryn with hungry ones.

Chakotay caught both looks, and his blood boiled.

Turning his face to Kathryn’s, he captured her lips impulsively in a deep and sensual kiss.

She responded with equal enthusiasm, and it was only the scattered whistles and whoops of the crowd-and a loud throat clearing from the sheriff-that brought them back to reality.

“I said, El Chakotay, are you prepared to perform the execution?”

“I most certainly am.”

Chakotay fired one shot to ‘Kashyk’s’ right, and then another to his left, just to watch him squirm.

Kathryn feigned fear, snuggling closer on his lap-nearly causing him to completely forget why they were there in the first place.

But he kept his weapon steady, and it was with tremendous satisfaction that he fired the final shot-right between ‘Kashyk’s’ cold, cruel eyes.

“My hero”, Kathryn sighed melodramatically, kissing him thoroughly amidst a deafening round of applause from the crowd.

* * *

A few minutes later, restored back to their usual appearances, they exited the holodeck, laughing heartily-only stopping when a passing ensign threw a suspicious glance their way.

More subdued after that, they continued down the corridor, talking softly to each other.

“I have to admit, I feel a little foolish”, Chakotay grinned.

“So do I. But it was worth it. I think we both needed to get it out of our systems.  
Besides”, Kathryn smirked “I had the distinct feeling that you were enjoying it...”

Chakotay’s cheeks reddened slightly as Kathryn elbowed him playfully.

* * *

When they were just outside Kathryn’s door, Chakotay turned to face her, his tone turning serious.

“There’s just one more thing I need to ask you.”

“Anything.”

“I heard that you offered Kashyk the option of remaining on the ship. Did you really mean it?”

“I knew without a doubt he wouldn’t accept it, Chakotay. But I had to put on a sincere act, right up until the end.”

“But what if, by some chance, he had accepted?” Chakotay pressed, not ready to let it go just yet.

“Then I would have granted you the privilege of throwing him in the brig for the remainder of our journey.”

“Really?”

“Really”, she answered with a reassuring smile.

“I love you, Kathryn.”

After sweeping the corridor with her eyes to make sure no one was present, Kathryn wrapped her arms around Chakotay’s neck, kissing him deeply as she pulled him into her quarters.

“I love you too.”


End file.
